The Story of a DEATH
by Gemini126
Summary: Carrie tells the story of her death to Gumball after he asks her to date Darwin. One Shot and GumballxCarrie FRIENDSHIP. Not love.


**The Story of a D.E.A.T.H.**

**For everyone who has something in their mind that will never leave **

**-L.T.R.I.**

_Shadows. Darkness. Light doesn't fit in with those. Sun, Stars. Night doesn't fit in with that bunch at all. _

_Life. It's what we all go through. We all have to live it. We just live it in different ways. Maybe sometimes when you grow up, you wonder why you did things you did._

_Did you scream a not so nice word in class? Did you hurt somebody's feelings? What did you do?_

_Maybe it wasn't something you did. Maybe you didn't deserve what had happened. Maybe it wasn't you even who made the mistake._

* * *

Carrie Krueger was a girl. Just a simple girl who loves movies and had friends. She played games and swam in pools during summertime. She was fairly average.

She was happy, without a single care, that is, until she turned twelve years old. Then, happiness wasn't really anything anymore.

* * *

Carrie placed a flower clip in her long black hair, sighing. She loved the color of the plain clip. A pearly white.

She slipped on her sneakers, stylish high-tops, and grabbed her red backpack from the wooden chair it rested on. She slung it over her shoulders and left her bedroom, ready for a new day.

Today would be a great day. She just felt it in her beating heart.

What was today, you ask? Today was her birthday of course. Her twelfth birthday. The one she would spend alongside Bruce Lakes, her boyfriend.

She smiled as she walked to school, remembering when they first got together a few weeks ago. The bliss she felt when he finally asked her out. Oh, the memory!

She arrived at her school, the one with its red doors. She pulled open the door to enter the hallway to her locker.

Her friends waved at her, some clapping and singing happy birthday with glee. Carrie smiled as she let her ponytail flow behind her as she searched for Bruce.

Ah! She saw his blue sneakers peeking out from the schoolyard door! He was outside, waiting especially for her! How sweet.

She picked up her pace as she heard a voice. That horrible voice.

She opened up the door, curious on who else was there.

She smiled big, just as it was practically slapped off her face.

Because there was Bruce, kissing another girl, holding onto her like they were soulmates.

Carrie felt betrayed. And she was.

What had happened to all she and Bruce had? She knew for fact he didn't have some twin!

She, loosing control, pushed between the two, her glare being able to kill.

"How could you do this to me!" She cried angrily at the boy, pointing a finger at him. "After I loved you for years, dying for you to ask me out!"

She breathed hard, tears pouring like waterfalls.

Bruce looked scared by Carrie and her sudden anger.

Carrie felt her heart being smashed as she began to take action.

She turned to look off the cliff.

Thirty years ago, Memorial Middle School, the local middle school of that time, was located on a cliff, stood it in the middle. There it was. Stuck there on the cliff.

She ran closer to where the gate separating the cliffs edge was. She hopped over the metal gates and prepared herself.

She flung her arms into the air, and kicked her heel closer. It hovered off the cliff, that is, until she dove into it. And to her doom.

* * *

"And that's why I can't go out with your brother" Carrie, now in 2015 stared matter of factly. She had returned as a ghost. She was stuck for remembering her death and her pain.

Gumball blinked. "Oh, gee. I'm so sorry " He said, but then smiled, his eyes brighter than the whole shining lockers behind them.

"But maybe if you got another guy, then you could forget and live in peace" Gumball said sincerely. "That "it" guy may be out there" He looked into the distance.

He turned back to Carrie and grinned. He waved over his shoulder as he began walking off down the hallway.

Carrie smiled, thinking that maybe he was right.*


End file.
